


T Mori x Reader

by TalIsNotGone



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Other, Parasites, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalIsNotGone/pseuds/TalIsNotGone
Summary: "You know this. The second a drop of purple touched your skin...... you were mine."crack. I am on crack. god help me. god plea.CW for manipulative behavior, syringes, doctors, body mutilationpain
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Reader





	T Mori x Reader

eeeuuuegegegehhh.

In case you didn't see the desc, there's some cw for this that I really want you to see, okay?

CW for manipulative behavior, syringes, doctors, and body mutilation. Plus some other stuffs that I'm not sure how to tag. Kidnapping? Kidnapping.

I swear this is probably gonna be the _crackiest_ thing i've written. so beware. unless you're uhhh like. into that stuff.

I wana say uhhh. This character and fic uses a little thing called the _parasite_. I'll give a synopsis of it below. Read it if you wanna.

The parasite is exactly what it says on the tin: A parasite. On the surface, it is a purple, liquid-like substance, with a texture akin to watered down syrup. It is barely ever found in nature, but when it is, it takes over a very large area, sometimes an entire forest. Once created, it attaches itself to any organic material and replicates exponentially, until it covers the entire surface of the organic material. It can take anywhere from weeks to years for it to spread. It depends on how quickly it can figure the organism out.

The way this parasite is created is... interesting. It seems near impossible to create a functional version of the parasite. It merely.. happens. Any attempt to recreate it in a lab has proved ineffective.

The way it grows and spreads itself is interesting as well. As it spreads along a human host's skin, it analyzes their personality and physique to determine the best course to take to maximize spreading possibility. This is called the Ultimate Optimization. Once it decides what to do, it will spread much faster, enveloping a host in only a couple of days, give or take some. It will then mutate their body and mind according to what it believes will help spread itself faster. This behavior has led scientists to believe that the parasite may have some form of sentience. It can only be spread via physical contact, which is why the UO is so important to the spreading process. It also has the capacity to regenerate limbs and heal those who are infected.

Many different mutations and forms of completely infected hosts have been documented, but it is much too long of a list to fit into this.

There are many precautions one must take before interacting with an infected person. You must cover all exposed skin, make sure to not get too close, and wear any gear that may keep the infected person away from you. Pepper spray is recommended.

bonk.

so uhhhh

Enjoy! or dont. suffer if you wanna


End file.
